


The Girl I Used to Be

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Age Difference, Fanvids, Female Relationships, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Whenever Kendall looks at Shelby, sometimes it feels like she's almost looking in a mirror.





	The Girl I Used to Be




End file.
